


Boys of Summer

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Prayers of the Righteous Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas still has grace and wings if that helps at all, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean isn't biphobic, Finale Schminale, I am taking the rights to this show directly from CW's grubby paws one smutty chapter at a time, I will singlehandedly be the change I want to see, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public sex kind of, Set in whatever season you feel like, Shameless Indulgence, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: Dean takes a break after a case to enjoy some of the summer weather. He gets a surprise visit from his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prayers of the Righteous Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request to write another one so here it is. I have some uncommon headcanons if anyone wants to hear them. My first one is - yes Sam liking and keeping up with pop songs is all good and well - Sam loves country music. He even has a few cassettes hidden for when he drives and Dean is asleep. They argue about it once before Sam refuses to let up about how his rock and roll is two steps from being country if you change the bass guitar with an acoustic.  
> Also you don't have to read the first one to read this one. All of my series are stand alones.

Dean had one hand on the steering wheel and another digging through the box of cassettes in the passenger seat. He grabbed one at random and quickly switched out the two cassettes. Dean hit play and soon enough his car was flooded with a twangy crooning. Dean looked at the stereo in disgust as he pushed the eject button just as soon as he put the tape in. He scrunched his face in confusion as he read the label ‘Brooks & Dunn’. Sam must have left one of his cassettes in Dean’s box of 80’s hair metal. Dean’s fingers itched to take the cassette out, but something in the back of his mind decided to push it back in and listen to the start of the song. It started with a catchy hook and Dean had to even admit that himself. He had known his brother had kept a stash of country cassettes as he got more and more used to his brother driving the Impala. When Dean was driving, he knew Sam to keep his headphones in if they had lapsed into silence during the longer road trips. He knew he needed to update the stereo in her as the cassettes got older, they would simply quit functioning and he didn’t want to lose the ability to play music during those long hunting trips.

He found himself bobbing his head softly to the tune of the music. Sam had some taste at least; he could credit him that. He watched as the signs on the side of the road started to indicate there would be a rest stop coming up shortly. Dean noticed that under one of the signs there was a small hand made sign that had a single word printed on it. _Dock_. And an arrow indicating somewhere to the right. Dean, feeling the sweat cool on his forehead and the way his shirt was practically clinging to his torso, decided to keep his eyes peeled for this ‘dock’ that the sign had advertised.

The hunt he had finished was a relatively easy one, something that he knew he wouldn’t need Sammy for, and personally he was glad to get out of Bobby’s house. The lack of alone time in the house had started to drive him up the walls. He could only go out and work on Baby so many times before there wasn’t anything else to work on. They had hit a dead end with cases, and he wanted to get out of the house for a little while that didn’t require him to be on the look out for something that was trying to kill him. When Bobby had told him there was a potential poltergeist down in Alabama, he had jumped at the chance to head down. He needed the drive away from the house and the privacy. So caught up in his thoughts, he nearly missed the second hand painted sign that simply said ‘Dock’ with an arrow pointing down. Dean saw the turn off and was barely able to slow down before pulling into the dirt road. He followed it for about a mile before it opened up to a clearing where there was a single wooden dock leading out into a large lake. Dean slowed down and pulled the Impala to the side, blocking anyone from viewing him from the entrance. He stepped out of the car as Brooks & Dunn continued to fill the air. Dean took a deep breath of the summer air, the sunlight beating down on him, and without the wind from the car he could feel sweat start to bead at his forehead and the back of his neck.

He quickly took off his shirt, throwing it into the driver’s seat before kicking off his shoes and socks to put by the pedals. He got rid of his pants and let his hands linger on his boxers for a moment. He looked around at the still summer day and decided he’d just stay in the water to escape the heat and any potential visitors. He quickly threw his pants and underwear in the driver’s seat and after making sure his window was rolled down, shut the door, and made a bee line down the dock. The wood creaked under his feet as he ran across the twenty-five-foot expanse of the dock to jump into the water. He made a quick spin in an attempt to do some sort of flip, but just made himself flail in the air for a moment before landing on his side in the cool water. He opened his eyes and was surprised to notice that the water was relatively clear. The bubbles from his nose rising up in front of his face as he noticed the healthy-looking bed of reeds and aquatic plants about thirty feet below him. He quickly reached up and pushed himself to break the surface of the water. He took a deep gulp of air as he breached and rubbed the water from his face. Water droplets dripped down his face and he wiped them away from his eyes as his legs kicked beneath him. The water was a welcome reprieve on his tepid skin.

He took a deep breath before diving down to look around at the water life he had just jumped into. He noticed there were little schools of fish that darted this way and that as he swam around. He started to feel the burn in his lungs and came back up for air. As he was coming up, he thought he saw a shadow cross over top of him, but he brushed it off as he had his back to the dock. He wiped at his face again before turning around.

He yelped – a manly yelp of course – as he saw Cas standing at the end of the dock with a curious glance.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean looked around nervously as he took in Castiel’s sudden appearance. The angel was about four inches from the edge of the dock and watching him as if he had suddenly grown another head.

“Uh, yeah, Cas?” Dean felt his skin began to flush as Cas seemed to squint and look at him more intensely. His blue eyes nearly disappearing in shadow as the sun beamed down a top his head. Dean swam up to the edge of the dock, figuring that Castiel had arrived to tell him something case related.

“What are you doing in the water?” Dean kept himself bobbing just at the edge of the dock. It was too high for him to reach up and perch on, so the least he could do was wade just in front of it.

“I was hot and thought I’d take a swim. What’re you doing here?” Dean tried to ignore the way Cas was squinting at him as if to try and look at him more clearly through the water. He also tried to ignore the way his skin had suddenly gotten much hotter after Castiel arrived and his reminder that he was currently stark naked.

“Sam sent me to find you. He has left several messages on your phone with no answer.” Dean huffed and reached up to lift himself onto the dock. He only went up as high as his chest and managed to hold onto himself there.

“I haven’t had service in a little while. I figured I’d call him in the next town I stopped at.” Cas’ eyes were alternating between watching Dean’s face and the way his arms were tensed as he held himself up on the dock. Cas was only an inch or two away from his hands and his fingers itched to reach out and grab at the angel. He wasn’t sure what overcome him, but he looked up at Cas from underneath his eyelashes and was startled to see Castiel looking at him with a strange expression on his face. Dean felt his heart stutter a little at the intense stare that Castiel was currently giving him. His face flushed and he hoped that the angel couldn’t tell as he returned the same sort of bewildered glance. Uncomfortable with the current staring contest they had gotten into, Dean reached out in a flash and grabbed Castiel’s leg. Before the angel could comment Dean used all his strength to pull the angel’s leg, sending him flying over his shoulder with a ruffle of fabric and a loud splash. Dean let go of the dock and dunked his head before letting out a laugh as his head broke the surface.

He looked around for a second, but then he realized that Castiel still hadn’t popped his head up out of the water. Dean watched as a dark shadow rippled under the water, but otherwise didn’t get any closer. Suddenly feeling his heart drop down to his chest, he took a deep breath. Pushing off of the dock support he dived down to see Castiel floating in the water, falling steadily towards the bottom of the lake. Dean would have gasped had it not cost him air to breath and swam as fast as he could to catch up to the falling angel. His eyes wide as he took in Dean from his falling position. Dean managed to grab his outstretched hand and pulled him closer, grabbing him under the armpits before kicking as hard as he could to get to the surface. The combination of the strain and depth causing his lungs to scream in protest. Finally, he reached the surface and took a huge breath of air. Castiel watched Dean with a curious glance, seemingly unperturbed with having just nearly drowned. Dean still had his arms wrapped around Castiel as the angel seemed adamant to stay perfectly still while Dean beat his legs to keep them afloat.

“Move your legs, Cas.” He grunted out. Cas looked down at the space between them and started to kick haphazardly in the water, much like someone would if they were attempting to run in a dream. No coordination and felt more like he was pulling Dean down with every kick. “Alright, stop, stop!” Dean huffed as he felt Castiel’s leg skim the edge of his crotch. “I’ll take us to the dock, just hold onto me.” Dean positioned Castiel on his chest as he leant back and started to kick out into the water. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far and soon enough Dean was heaving himself up, dragging Castiel with him. Dean managed to get on the dock first and reached down so that Castiel could get his entire weight and clothes out of the water and onto the dock. Tired from dragging the angel, Dean lay back on the dock, unbothered with now being exposed to the soaking wet angel laying on his right arm.

“Why did you do that, Dean?” Castiel shook his head to try and get the water out of his face. He had his right leg thrown over Dean’s and pulled himself up so he was hovering over the panting hunter.

“I thought you could swim!” He barked, mad at himself for nearly threatening Castiel’s life, and also for being embarrassed at being buck naked in front of said angel.

“I never learned how to swim; I fly.” Castiel’s hair was dripping water down on Dean’s face and he had no choice, but to stare up at the soaking wet man in front of him. Dean rubbed the water off of his face, partly because the water was tickling him, and partly because he wanted to hide his embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you fly out of there then?” Dean shot Castiel a smoldering glare, but he couldn’t hold it when he noticed that Castiel’s eyes weren’t on his, but rather trailing down his body. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as Cas’ eyes didn’t stop at just his chest. They continued well past his navel and seemed to stare for a long while in the vicinity of his flaccid cock. Finally, his eyes trailed back up to look at Dean who was certain his face was a sheet of red. Cas’ eyes darted around his face, settling a few times on Dean’s lips before making their way back to his eyes.

“Would you like me to dry you off, Dean?” Before his eyes, Castiel dried himself instantly. It was as if someone had put him in front of one of those industrial dryers that were found in car washes. His hair had a fluffy quality to it that Dean couldn’t help but want to reach out and run his hands through it. His previously drenched clothes were almost stiff with how dry they were. Dean watched as his knee caused a wet spot to appear on Castiel’s freshly dried clothes. If the angle noticed he didn’t remark on it.

“Uh, no I kind of want to get back in.” Dean was surprised that he was even able to get a full sentence out with the way Castiel was looking at him. Cas’ eyes darted to the side of his face before he reached out and very carefully used his index finger to swipe under Dean’s chin. Dean watched as Castiel pulled his hand back and there was a water droplet hanging off of the tip of his finger. Dean wondered if it was the combination of fear and adrenaline that made him reach up and grab at the side of Castiel’s face. Dean shot forward, lifting himself off the dock to crash his lips against Castiel’s. The angel took a moment his thoughts about the current situation before kissing him back. Dean groaned as Castiel’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips. Dean felt Cas’ tongue line the outside of his lips before Dean gasped to let his tongue in his mouth.

Castiel moved so that he was now straddling Dean’s lap, his hands on either side of Dean’s head as they continued to deepen their kiss. His heart couldn’t stop beating rapidly against his ribcage as he seemed to remember that he was kissing Cas and Cas was kissing him back. He had known for a while that Cas had had physiological responses to stimuli as they had witnessed during their interesting interaction with the angel’s discovery of porn, but what he didn’t know if he also experienced the same desires that came with the same stimulus. Dean would be lying if he didn’t admit that he had been shocked with jealousy at watching the angel grab at Meg, having learned a few things from the ‘pizza man’ as Castiel had explained. Dean had spent a few nights stroking himself in a maddening flurry as he replaced Meg with himself and wished he could have been the one pinned by the angel. Now he had the angle straddling his lap, grinding his hips into Dean’s bare ones and it was making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Dean couldn’t even be overly disturbed by the fact that they were outside for anyone to stumble on, and also that Castiel’s dry clothes were sticking in a slightly uncomfortable way to his wet skin.

Dean removed his lips from Cas’ with a loud pop, Dean could feel the sun drying his soaked skin as he took deep breaths. Cas continued to follow his lips and left kisses all along his jaw, seemingly mapping his face with his lips and tongue as he did so. He got to the junction between his jaw and his neck and bit down with a little more force than Dean was expecting. Dean let out a cry of arousal and shock as his hips bucked up into Castiel’s slacked pelvis. Cas let go of Dean’s neck and he could feel his lips hover on the shell of his ear.

“Would you like me to show you something else I learned?” The idea that Castiel had not only been watching porn on a somewhat regular basis, but also that his intent was to use the skills he had learned to use them on Dean made his legs tense as he resisted dry humping against Castiel.

“Yes, please.” He had his hands clutching Castiel’s back from under his arms and after giving permission, Cas slipped out of his hold and slowly made his way down Dean’s torso, licking at his chest here and there as he continued his path. The majority of Dean’s body was dry at this point having been sprawled out on the dock with the midday sun beating down on them. Castiel’s tie tickled his skin as the angel pulled up just as he got to Dean’s eager erection. Dean tried to not show just how much the angel’s look of full-blown lust as he gazed longingly at his cock had him almost spent. He grabbed at the wooden deck he was laying on as he watched Cas slowly lower his head until his lips were just an inch from his dick. Dean had a hard time keeping his eyes open, caught between wanting to watch and resisting the urge to cum as he did so. Castiel looked at him through his dark eyelashes, licking his lips and took Dean’s entire leaking cock in his mouth. Dean moaned and jerked, Cas’ hand shooting out like a lightning strike to grab his hip and hold him with a strength he forgot the angel had. He could feel the wood creak as Cas held him down and ran his tongue along the length of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, Cas! I – “He had a hard time articulating as he could only focus on the lewd noise of Castiel moving his tongue and lips around Dean’s straining cock. Castiel used his other hand to hold him at the base as he began to work his head up and down in fluid motions. Dean was unable to keep watching as he tossed his head back and felt the wood bite into his skin as he gripped harder at the deck. Sounds began to flood his senses and he realized that he was the one making them. He snapped his mouth shut with a hard click and as soon as he did Cas pulled his mouth of his cock abruptly.

“I didn’t say to be quiet. I want to hear your prayers to me.” Dean looked down, the sight of his twitching cock in Castiel’s hand and his lips red and glistening from having said cock in his mouth was permanently seared in his mind. He nodded vaguely before opening his mouth again to let out a stream of swears punctuated by Cas’ name.

“Cas, Cas! Fuck me, Cas.” Cas’ hold on his hips kept him from thrusting wantonly into the angel’s mouth. The pressure on his hip was firm, but not overwhelming, he wondered if he would have a bruise of the angel’s hand later. Dean lifted his legs up, unable to resist the building pressure starting near his hips. “Cas, I’m close. Cas! Oh fuck!” He had expected the angel to stop what he was doing, but he found that the angel only increased his ministrations. Dean watched with lust blown eyes as Castiel nuzzled into his groin as his cock hit the back of the angel’s throat and it was enough for him to grunt out his release. Cas continued to give subtle licks and pulls with his hand and tongue as Dean come down from his climax. The feeling of the angel’s mouth and hand milking him would keep him occupied in his dreams for months to come. Finally, as he regained his composure and pulled his hands free from the iron grip he had on the dock, Castiel lifted his head up with what Dean could only imagine was a smug look.

“I learned that from the dishwasher repair man.” Dean let out a breathy laugh as he continued to take deep breaths. Castiel leaned back so that he could get the full look of Dean’s naked form in the midday sun. The water had turned into sweat and his body was glistening in a post orgasm glow. Cas looked ready to stand, but Dean scrambled up and grabbed onto Castiel’s tie, making the angel continue to sit.

“I know a thing or two as well.” Castiel’s eyes flicked between Dean’s softening dick and his eyes. Dean used the angel’s tie to pull him closer and crush his lips against his again. Dean took no time in darting his tongue out to explore the angel’s mouth. He used his other hand to trail down Castiel’s torso until he reached the belt of Cas’ pants and was able to undo it with one hand. He made quick work of the button and zipper before leaning all his weight down to have Castiel fall backwards onto the dock. Dean made sure they wouldn’t both fall off and into the water once more before he did so. It was his turn to straddle the angel. Cas’ hand had reached up and had a tight grip on the back of Dean’s head, his fingers interlocked in his short hair.

Dean reached his free hand down again and hurriedly pulled at the shirts and pants there to cup Castiel’s erection through his underwear. The angel grunted and bit down softly on Dean’s lip. Dean made smooth circular motions before he removed himself from Cas’ lips and started to move down Castiel’s body. Dean sat between Castiel’s legs as the hand Cas had had on Dean’s head fell to his side and he watched with rapt attention. Dean grabbed both Cas’ pants and underwear and impatiently pulled them both down enough that Castiel’s dick bobbed to attention. Dean lifted of the angel’s shirt just enough to reveal his belly button. Had he a camera he would have taken a photo of the entirely debauched angle in front of him. Cock leaking and begging for attention, his eyes hooded, but bright as he watched Dean more, his clothes askew every which way. Dean had been to heaven a few times, but he would admit with gusto that nothing could come close to what he was looking at right now. Dean leant down and gave a cautionary drag of his tongue, from base to tip which had Castiel grunting in response.

After watching Castiel’s reaction, Dean leant down and circled his tongue around the head several times, leaving it glistening. Castiel reached out to with his arms to grab the raised supports, Dean could hear a cracking noise as Castiel’s hands dug into the wood. Dean felt his heart stutter at the sight before he leant down and slowly slid his tongue and mouth over Castiel’s cock. Dean took a few deep breaths as it neared the back of his throat and used his hand to make up for the distance, his skills rusty in giving fellatio to another man. He watched Cas from his position, and it looked like the angel didn’t mind. Dean took a moment to gain his breath before he began to move his hand and head in tandem while his other hand reached out to gently cup Castiel’s balls in his hand. The angel let out a low groan that sent a shot of electricity straight to his dick. Dean could feel himself already stiffening and he’d only just begun again. He hadn’t even touched himself after his orgasm but watching Castiel was a thrill in itself. He gradually picked up his pace and changed up the way his fingers were toying between Castiel’s legs. The angel had his eyes screwed shut and Dean could hear the same creaking again as Castiel gripped onto the wooden beams. Dean worried for half a second that he might bring down the deck, but he was more consumed with the idea of getting Castiel off.

Dean flicked his tongue a few times over the tip of Cas’ cock and when the angel opened his eyes, they were simmering blue the same way he had scene when the angel was powering up. The sight alone had his dick rock hard and straining for attention. He resisted the urge to reach down and rub at himself, but instead he was entirely focused in keeping a steady rhythm to help his angel cum. Dean could feel how tense Cas was becoming and he removed his fist on his dick and from Castiel’s balls to put them on his hips as Dean managed to slowly swallow down all of Castiel. There was a soft nudge in the back of his throat, and he could taste the precum on his tongue as he started to hollow out his cheeks and used his tongue to encircle Castiel’s cock inside his mouth. Dean watched from his position as Castiel threw his head back, eyes shining bright blue and Dean thought for sure he could hear the faint ruffle of feathers around him.

“Dean, don’t stop.” Castiel’s voice had somehow managed to drop even more octaves and the sound made his cock ache for friction. To have his very own angel’s lips wrapped around his cock like a prize. He groaned and the vibrations from his throat made Castiel shoot his head, up pinning him with his glowing stare. “Do that again!” Dean had no choice but to oblige the angel as the command had him glad he wasn’t standing or he would have been weak in the knees. Dean hummed deep in his throat as he bobbed his head up and down, taking all of the angel into his mouth. Castiel started to thrash his head a little as Dean continued moving. “Dean!” Castiel looked at Dean with full powered eyes and Dean could feel Castiel’s cock twitch in his throat as he came. The combination of movements, sounds, and looks had Dean grunting as a sudden sharp spike of orgasm spread through his back and had him thrusting into the air as he spilled himself all over the inside of Castiel’s coat and pants. Dean heard the flurry of wings around him and he was certain he felt wind pick up around him as he continued to swallow down Castiel’s cum as he rode out his own second orgasm.

Dean released Cas’ spent cock from his mouth and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand. Cas reached down as soon as Dean released his cock and grabbed the hunter’s chin. Dean obliged, letting Castiel pull up close and give him a hungry kiss. His eyes were still glowing slightly when their lips clashed. Dean filed away that tidbit of information for a later time. They kissed for a long time before the wood started to dig into Dean’s knees and his back felt like it was starting to sun burn. Dean put a hand on Cas’ chest, and they broke apart. Cas’ eyes returned to their non-glowing status and Dean carefully picked himself up. He held his hand out to Cas as well. Cas looked down at himself and within a flash he had himself cleaned up and looking every bit the properly dressed angel as before. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and lifted himself up. Dean felt a cool feeling wash over him and he could tell that any mess he had on himself had disappeared. They stared at each other for a long time before Castiel spoke to break the silence,

“I shall inform Sam that you are alive and well.” Dean gave a small smile and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks, could you – “But before he could finish his sentence Cas had already flown off. “– not tell Sam what exactly we did.” Dean sighed and walked the short distance to the Impala. He put his underwear and pants on and put his shoes and shirt in the passenger seat before he started Baby and looked in the mirror to back out. He quickly hit the brakes as he took in the sight.

Castiel had cleaned him up, but he had left the darkening bite mark on his neck. Dean poked and prodded at it in the mirror before putting his hands back on the wheel. “Son of a bitch.” He peeled out of the dirt and used the combination of arousal and spite to fuel the last leg of his trip back to Sioux Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it. Let me know I always love feedback. And as you can see this is a part of a series so if this is the first one you read go ahead and check out part one. If you liked this I have no doubt you'll like my other one.  
> If you noticed how I have two stories about them having sex on/in/near the impala and by a body of water, you would be correct. Am I about to do another one? Maybe. Didn't know I had a sexual niche for these two but apparently I do. Stick around to find out how I can milk this for a few more entries.  
> PS, Cas didn't fly out cause it's hard to fly when you're wings are wet. He would have probably eventually surfaced, but then where's the fun in that.  
> PPS: I wrote this over a span of two days, and the news just came out that supernatural is no longer owned by C* and just wanna say good work team. Season 16 is getting wild.


End file.
